1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drill guide devices and, more specifically, to a drill guide apparatus having a carriage assembly that is slidably mounted onto the base plate guide posts by two spaced apart, spring loaded telescoping guide posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for guiding drills during the operation thereof. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 883,001 issued to Jacob Press on Oct. 9, 1906.
Another patent was issued to A. Neuwelt on Jun. 29, 1926 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,643. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,990 was issued to E. Harcharik on Jan. 31, 1933 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 23, 1948 to H. R. Billeter as U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,372.
Another patent was issued to M. C. Heidtman, Jr. on Sep. 2, 1958 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,900. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,965 was issued to C. A. Phillips on Jun. 2, 1959. Another was issued to L. E. Pugsley on Aug. 29, 1961 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,900 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 1, 1974 to Alfred Boyajian as U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,935. Another patent was issued to E. L. Self et al. on Jun. 17, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,058. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,943 was issued to Sheldon E. Eft on Mar. 8, 1977. On Dec. 30, 1980 U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,016 was issued to B. L. Faris and a patent was issued to D. E. Stiger on Apr. 4, 1978 as U.S. Patent No. 4,082,474.
While these drill guide devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.